


Clouds

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Clouds, During Canon, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Melancholy, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: Zuko needs air. He needs air because his mind has been thinking about one and only one thing for the past days.If he could he would talk about clouds with Sokka for the rest of his life too.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this BEAUTIFUL animation earlier today and i just had to write something about it so please take a look here  
> https://youtu.be/HTEZO98LojE

Zuko was thinking. Rolling over and over in this tent only one thing on his mind. The Water Tribe boy. It was the only thing that had been on his brain recently. Constantly running around and screaming his name like he was never getting tired of it. 

He rolled over from his back to his right side. In a breath he remembered the past days with the group. The way it felt to be around people his age that weren’t just pure evil. Or people that he actually liked, as friends. Maybe more than friends for one boy though. Because that’s all he could ramble about before going to bed and when he woke up, if he even fell asleep. 

He remembered the two in the war balloon, trying to come up with a topic for conversation and yet-

_ “Pretty clouds.”  _ Sokka had said.

_ “Yea... fluffy.”  _ And he had answered, not sure of what else he could’ve said.

When he thought about it now, it was stupid. A stupid answer and a stupid topic. But back then, back when their only goal was to retrieve Sokka’s father from the hell that was Boiling Rock, that’s all Zuko wanted to talk about. If Sokka was only interested in clouds then Zuko would only be too. 

Another deep sigh and then he was thinking about Sokka’s hug with his father. How happy he felt that Sokka was happy. How his heart kept pumping at the thought that he had succeeded to make him and his loved one happy and proud. He cherished that moment. So, _so_ much. When he had thought that maybe he had been staring for too long he was brought into a tight embrace. Then he smelled waves. He smelled the ocean and the salt and he kind of could fell the cold of the other’s skin on his, even if Sokka was quite warm.

Because that’s all he was. Warm. He was warm in his energy, his way to be. The way he made people feel welcome even when they weren’t really. He made Zuko  feel  warm. Incredibly even. Because the way his blue eyes fell on him after saying something. The way only a slight smile was perceivable and maybe only for him to see it.

Or when they were around the fire every night. The boy would just talk and the fire would dance on his face. Making his brown skin look like it was golden. 

Zuko could barely breathe anymore. The tent felt smaller than it used to and sleep wasn’t coming around. He let out another deep breath and got out. The fresh air on his face, washing away everything he had been feeling back when he was inside. 

He stared in front of him. There was nothing but a vast landscape of water and the moon not so high in the sky. Everyone was asleep for sure. They all said goodnight about a hour ago and spirits knew that they could all fall asleep pretty fast. So he was alone. He closed his eyes and he inhaled.

The air felt so clear. It felt purifying, like it was washing every doubt, every mistake, every time he had fallen and hadn’t been able to get up. He let the cold breeze print on his skin and the air fill up his lungs. He was alone. He was alone in his mind. He was alone in himself, and no one could bother him.

Maybe then it all felt too good. Because he opened back his eyes and there were more stars in the sky. He turned around and found himself nose to nose with none other than Sokka.

So close. _Too_ close? But the other boy only smiled. And then the simple words fell out of his mouth like it was a poem.

“Can’t sleep either uh?” He said sheepishly, “Wanna go and sit somewhere?” 

His blue eyes looked inside the golden ones, trying to be sure the he wasn’t overstepping. Making sure that he wasn’t maybe disturbing something personal but then Zuko did nothing else other than nod. Then the blue eyes creased a little and he took Zuko’s arm in order to take him where he wanted to see the sky.

They laid down on the grass. It felt once again cold but somehow warm. The moon had moved a little, and there was less stars painting the melancholic blue. The loud but distant sounds of waves crashing onto the rocks right under them brought a sense of calm. Of peace.

Zuko let himself breathe again, his eyes closed. He could feel the other body warm him up even if they were barely touching. Then Zuko remembered that he was sharing the same air as Sokka. So he saved some for him and opened his eyes again.

“Clouds.” Was all that could get out of Zuko’s flushed mouth.

Sokka snorted, “Yeah... they’re pretty.”

“I like ‘em.” 

Zuko thought maybe he had said too much when Sokka didn’t answer. He turned his head only to see that blue eyes were once again on him. A faint smile was their best friend. “I like clouds too.” Sokka’s voice was so low it was almost a whisper. Yet it ringed in Zuko’s ears like it was the loudest thing ever. “They’re fluffy.”He added, and Zuko blushed.

“I wonder how it feels to jump in one.” Zuko chuckled.

Sokka drew himself a little closer, “Maybe one day we could try.” 

“Yea.” Was the only thing Zuko was able to breathe out. 

“Yeah.” Blue eyes answered, once again closer. His breath was on Zuko’s.

He felt flushed. His cheeks were on fire and yet he wasn’t firebending. The smile.  _ His  _ _smile_. It all felt like too much. All the questions he had been asking himself had been answered. All his doubts were cleared, his mistakes. Every time he had fallen and couldn’t get up because he was too weak. 

Because suddenly, with no words, spirits pulled them together. And he found his lips on Sokka’s. His eyelids pressed against each other like it was the only time he’d ever get to do it. Like he tried to memorize the taste, the touch, the  feeling  of kissing Sokka. It had been so long, too long. Too long since he wanted Sokka’s hand on his hip, on his cheek. Too long since he wanted his hands on Sokka, his lips on him. 

Too long had passed since he first saw the blue eyes and wanted to dive in them forever, as if there was no tomorrow and that next week wasn’t promised. Only a few days yet too long without being able to do all of  this . Without being able to feel the rush in his chest, his breath, his pulse. It was going fast. His heartbeat, his thoughts.

Then like that it was over, but he stayed in Sokka’s hand and Sokka stayed in Zuko’s. And then, foreheads pressed against each other and breathing like it was the first time they had air, Sokka whispered that he liked him, and Zuko whispered back. And then their lips were together again before blue met gold and they mixed together.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it :)) i just saw the animation and felt so inspired to do something with it so i simply wrote what i had in mind, at 11pm half asleep and in my bed.  
> tell me what you thought about it!! and don’t hesitate to leave a kudo <33  
> follow me on twitter also if you want @zukkashipper


End file.
